Secret Message at Mystic Falls Pageant
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Drabbles of Katherine x Klaus. Set at Mystic Falls Pageant and after it.
1. Pageant

Klaterina fanfic. Klaus x Katherine. Those who read my others. Hope you enjoy it.

It's pretty long to me. So I might add the alternate ending of this and the extended if I finish it.

Please leave a comment if your a Klaterina fan too or if you got something to say about Klaus x Katherine.  
I don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Pageant

* * *

Do you miss me?

* * *

Klaus txt Katherine back

Actually I'm enjoying myself.

* * *

Katerina txt

Really. Where's Caroline?

* * *

Klaus txt

Running the show. Fixing things here

and there.

Are you crashing the party?

* * *

Katerina txt

No actually. You seem bored.

Are you bored?

* * *

Klaus txt

Not really. Just waiting.

* * *

Katerina txt

On who? Stefan?

No wait. I forgot him and Elena went splitsville. So there's no way

he'd show up as her date. So where's Damon?

* * *

Klaus txt

Here. Unfortunately. Attending to Elena I presume.

* * *

Katerina txt

He must be milking it for all its worth after they split.

The benefits he must be reaping.

* * *

Annoyed about Damon he walks up to Caroline just finish telling the orchestra to pick up the tempo.

* * *

Little later. Caroline at Podium at the stairs announcing the formally dressed girls.

* * *

Klaus txt

I'm sorry love, what was that?

* * *

Katerina txt

Didn't you know? Klaus the Hybrid doesn't know his little

doppelganger's secret.

* * *

" Spit it out, sweetheart. Before I lose my temper."

" Alright you don't have to get huffy about it. Little birdie told me Damon turned Elena, well not directly.

You can thank -Fell for that."

" Is that so. Well things sure got interesting."

" So where's Stefan?"

* * *

Klaus txt to Katherine

Not here. I had him do a little errand for me.

* * *

" Your compelling him again? "

" Not compel. Let's say we just have the same interest in are goal."

" Do tell."

" Maybe next time."

" Why?"

" Sorry love gotta go. Seems the tempo has turned up at the party."

" Did one of the Mystic Fall girls get eaten? "

" No, but possibly there will be a catfight ensued by Caroline and Elena. If I'm not too late to stop it." he starts to walk over towards them.

" Over what first? "

" Sigh. Damon Salvatore."

Katherine laughs. Klaus hangs up his cellphone.

He txt

How I miss that laugh of yours.

But do you know what I miss more.

Is your whimpers of suffering.

She txt back

That's one of the reasons why I'm not crashing the party.

You get so tempermental at these sort of events.

Klaus shakes his head. He ends dispute between the two females.

* * *

During crown winning announcement.

* * *

Klaus txt Katherine

I thought I hid it well.

* * *

Katerina txt

You think so, but not unless your trying to charm someone to impress them.

Which I'm sure you did earlier.

* * *

Klaus txt

Yes but I'm not on the spotlight for today.

* * *

Katerina txt

That's never stopped you before.

Is Caroline softening towards you yet.

Has she asked: If you ever wanted to be human again?

Did you tell her your humming bird story?

* * *

" What makes you think she'd ask? "

" Oh, come on Klaus. We both know you put on your best charming performance

at a soire'e like the one your in now. Just enough to make her wonder..."

* * *

He hangs up. Runs into Caroline.

* * *

After pageant Klaus calls Katherine. As he's heading home.

* * *

" Wonder what Katerina? "

"..if your the human you act like to be ' she signs her finger in the air " or if your the devil in disguise." she pursed her lips and looks at her nails.

" And what if I am both, sweetheart." he says sneaking up behind her he whispers in her ear.

Katherine gasps. Turning around behind her is Klaus smirking at her. She raises her eyebrow frowning at him. " Then her and I are screwed."

" In the better sense. " Klaus grips her chin noticing she's on vervain. He snatches her daylight bracelet off in a fit of anger.

Katherine throws the blinds closed over the window's sunlight fast she could.

" Klaus. You broke it."

" Not to worry, you could wear your daylight necklace. I forgot you don't have it anymore." He gives her a Sorry-but-not-really-look " Looks like you won't be leaving alive out of here." he looks around the hotel room.

Katherine grimaces at the idea of being burned alive. Until she remembers Isobel.

" I'm just kidding, love. I did say I miss hearing you whimper. " he chuckles.

" Here you hold onto this around your wrist and I'll carry you out while you wear this around you." he says taking off his jacket suit and putting around her. Then he picks her up bridal style and carries her to...

" Tell me your joking. " she tilts her head at him.

Klaus shrugs his shoulders setting her back on her feet. " Alright then." He then calls his driver to come pick them up. He opens passenger side's back door ushering her to slide over and gets in shutting the door tightly.

Katherine scoots far as she could from Klaus. Trying not to pout at her predicament.

" So what brought you back to Mystic Falls, hmm Katerina? "

" Curiosity. And Stefan. Not to mention to see how Elena was faring on as a vampire."

" Why are you so nervous? " He grabs a bottle of champagne he had chilled earlier and pours himself a glass.

" Is it the bracelet? The windows? Care for a drink? " he tips his glass towards her.

She gives him a look and then directs her head towards her hand wrapped around bracelet on her other wrist.

" The windows are tinted, Katerina. I'll have your bracelet fixed tomorrow. " He pours himself a glass.

Then he motions for her with the glass in his hand to come sit near him so she can take her drink from him. " Now come sit here and enjoy yourself a glass of champagne. "

Katherine starts to shake her head no.

" Don't you shake your head at me Katerina and refuse my generosity. Come over here and have a drink before I change my mind and this car ride ends difficult for you. "

She sighs and scoots over wrapping bracelet around her finger.

" You seem like you were in a good mood.' she takes the drink taking a sip.

" I'm guessing the date went well."

" Well enough."

" Klaus.' Katherine looks into his eyes " are you drunk? "

" Not drunk enough. I'm getting sober enough by the minute thinking of ways to torture you and I'm not in the mood to do that." he pulls Katherine close oddly enough she leans on him for support.

" So what have you been up to today Katerina? " Places his hand on her shoulder.

" So were going to play the pretend-boyfriend-who-asks-about-my day. " she looks up at him.

" Yes. I am, pretending that is. "

" Fine then. Let's see I tried to sneak into Lockwood manor but was confused for Elena already being there. So I left to find Stefan which is why I txt you, but I was sidetracked by Damon's sire bond. "

Klaus laughed " That was slightly interesting to see but for a moment."

" Does Stefan know? "

" I doubt that he does, love. " he takes a sip from his glass.

" Sweetheart. Have some more."

He pours as she catches the refill from spilling to the floor. Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Well not when he's like this. Katherine thought.

She drank her glass smiling a little at him.

Swirls glass in her hand " You know I prefer a really good wine to champagne. "

" That can be arranged. As soon as we get to my home. "

" And here I thought you were going to take me to dinner. "

" Very funny. Unless you would like to burn. "

Katherine slowly shakes her head no lifting herself away from him. Klaus raises his eyebrows at her. " No.

I didn't think so." He lays his arms to rest behind him taking a sip of his drink.

She cautiously ventures out " So Stefan? " Trying to sound innocent.

Klaus coughs a laugh " If I didn't tell you before. What makes you think I'll tell you now? " his lips lift in a tense smile.

" I'm just curious. " she took another sip.

" Curious about Stefan's sanity or the cure? " Klaus poured himself another glass of champagne awaiting her answer.

" His sanity, and the cure. " she slowly slipped dodging Klaus's gaze towards her.

" That's funny because I am certain you were asking because you were worried about Stefan. Not that I care if he was hanging by an edge, wait, on the second thought I do since I've allied myself with him. " he swirled the glass gazing at it then drank it until nearly empty.

" I thought you would be more then happy to find out if he was hanging by a thread. And become the Ripper once more."

" Not since the last death threat, love." he sipped the last of his champagne.

" Friendship didn't last long between you two. You underestimated his love for Elena."

" That wasn't it.' he looked at her " I underestimated his want of revenge. "

He set the glass down from his shaken fist trying not to shatter it from all his rage.

The limo stopped.

" Were here.' he glanced at her " What is it? " Klaus stands next to open door.

" I forgot that I left my cellphone at the hotel room. " she pulls jacket suit sleeves tighter to shield top of her head.

He tells his driver to get her cellphone. " There problem solved."

" Now. Shall we? " he waits for Katherine to wrap her arm around his.

She sighs. Stands up and grips his arm but then he notices his jacket doesn't cover her all the way.

He glances down her bare legs then back up to her face." Why didn't you say anything?"

Katherine puts her sleeved hands onto her hips shielding herself in his shadow from the sunlight. " And you think you would of listened."

" Oh forget it." So he sweeps her under his arms with her feeling reluctantly for him to do so and carries her quickly into the house.

" Honey were home." he looks at her laughing having cross the threshold with her in his arms.

She looks at his face " And your drunk. "

" Well not yet. But I'm getting there. "

Katherine frowns at him. " What? " he says. She looks at the ground then at him.

" Ah right. ' he lowers her then straightens up " Say please? "

" Please put me down Klaus. "

" Now that wasn't so hard was it."

He leaves the room returning with a bottle of wine.

" Someone's being playful." she takes the full glass of wine he hands her.

Katherine nearly wants to drop it when he pours his and grins at her.

She thinks with an exhausted sigh Oh no. I know that look. This is going to be a long night.

I rather have the Mean Klaus then the Playful Klaus right now. He is more of a handful then a human child.

Katherine holds up her glass in a cheer with a small smile on her lips. He smiles back giddily.

She sighs " Klaus is totally drunk. Where's Elijah when I need him? "

" Elijah's here." he looks around.

" No Klaus. He's not."

A happy-playful-drunk Klaus is not good. Then he hugs her like a teddy bear.

Knocking her to the ground.

Katherine sits up and puts her palm onto her forehead. " No hugging." she pats him on the head.

" Why so glum Katerina?" Klaus hands her the bottle still hugging her " Drink. It'll make you feel good and all warm inside."

Katherine looked at him and quickly drank the bottle wishing it wasn't daylight outside and that he hadn't ripped her bracelet off her wrist breaking the clasp.

" Better?" he asks still feeling drunk.

" Much better." then she looks at Klaus " How much did you drink today?"

" I'm not sure I remember. About 4 or 5 I guess. I'm just really tired." Klaus hugs her again.

She pats his cheek " Yes I know you are." she scoots herself up against the black leather sofa with Klaus not letting go. She tries to make certain her dress doesn't lift up as she succeeds lying against the cushion.

Katherine strokes his head "Why don't you try to go to sleep."

" Alright." he lays his head on her.

As he starts to fall asleep she tries to slide herself away hoping enough to get out from his grasp and silently make her way to sleep into another room without waking him.

But as soon as Katherine moves she feels Klaus tighten his grip around her body.

The driver comes back with her cellphone stares a bit and leaves quickly with Katherine trying to protest but fails miserably in compelling him by her slumbering partner preventing her from getting up to move. She sighs then starts digging for Klaus's jacket for his cellphone finding the number she was looking for.

" Elijah. Look I know you hate me and all, but get over here to your brother's house now.

There is no way I am watching over a happy-playful-Klaus by myself." Katherine adds feeling exasperated.

Elijah laughs. "Are you telling me your in my brother's house with him drunk."

" Yes. As hard as that may sound."

" Are you so foolish to think I would come over this instant and help you. Well you made your bed Katerina and now you must lie in it." he laughs then hangs up.

" Wait no." Katherine stares at Klaus cellphone cursing.

Klaus wakens by the cursing. " Was that Elijah on the phone?"

She sighs again. " Yes Klaus. That _was_ Elijah." she hissed at word was.

He sleepily asks her " Is he coming over?"

" No he's not." she drops her hand onto her thigh holding onto his cellphone.

Then she notices him staring at it.

While standing up he says "Good because I don't think there's room for one more."

Katherine hands him his cellphone. But he throws it onto the sofa.

" Wait what..." scrunching up her eyebrows. She notices too late that Klaus has picked her up once again and is speedily carrying her towards the bedroom and lays her onto it with him falling on top of the bed covers.

" That's more comfortable. Now we can sleep much better."

Katherine sits up staring at once again a sleeping Klaus. She waves her hand in front of his face but notices him sleepily soundly squeezing a pillow. So she slowly makes her way crawling over him to only be knocked over once again by a happy sleepy hybrid.

" Not drunk my ass." she whispers to no one but herself.


	2. Pageant Extended

" Katerina stay." Klaus says half asleep.

She looks at him and sighs. " What did I say about hugging?"

" Then can I hold your hand?" he asks moving over and twiddling with her fingers.

" I've been lonely. Everybody been mean to Klaus. Even though I try to bring back Stefan. Elijah left. Rebekah left. Katerina always leaves when I show up in the same town." he replies in a monologue of his own.

Katherine reaches for a wine bottle beside the bed and takes a gulp before answering

" That's because Klaus been mean to everyone else."

" Everyone tried to kill me."

" Can you blame them?"

" Katerina stay asleep with Klaus." he opened his eyes looking at her.

" Katerina will stay only if Klaus doesn't try to kill her in her sleep and ' she pointed her finger at him " promises not to torture me next day."

" I won't." he smiles gleefully.

She drinks from the bottle again. "Fine then. I guess I'll be sleeping here."

He pats the bed beside him for her to lay down. Katherine does as she feels Klaus tug on her hand that he's holding.

" Katerina." he whispers. She looks at him " Thank you." he finishes quietly.

" You welcome." she looks at him puzzled.

Then she raises her hand he's holding onto and stares at it for a second then tells him in a whisper.

" Good night Klaus."

He smiles at her gently " Good night Katerina, sweet dreams sweetheart.".

She lifts her lips in a smile slowly and closes her eyes.

Slowly they drift off falling asleep.

* * *

Forgot I to add I was inspired by 2 songs when I wrote this one shot.

Only One - Alex Band  
The Last Time - Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Klaterina fan.

Hoped you liked the bit extended part. In my opinion always saw it that Klaus would have two different sides of him when he's drunk. I decided to choose the playful version.  
When and If I write the alternate it'll be his other version to this fanfic. I don't own Vampire Diaries.


End file.
